Gin's Jobs
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: These are funny situations where the Organization find out Gin's TRUE job. Vermouth always video tapes the funny ones. I'd like to thank Verona-mira and Le1lan1M112 for the ideas.
1. Artist

Gin the Artist

Title: Gin the Artist  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: N/A

The boss had instructed Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn to go to an art gallery. "Why wasn't Gin asked to come?" Chianti complained.

"Most likely because he has no taste in art!" Vermouth teased.

"What was our mission anyway?" Vodka asked.

"It was to go to the art gallery and pick out the best artist." Vermouth informed. "At least we get to judge who is best."

They wandered the halls. Soon they saw it. It was a drawing-painting. It was the picture of a hand holding a locket. The locket had words engraved but was blurry from seemingly water marks that were painted on purpose.

Vermouth went to the director. "Who made this piece of art?" She asks. "I would like to meet them."

"Ah," The director smiled. "That fine piece of art is called 'Forgotten Love'. It was made by an artist named Melkior Ikari."

"Where is he?" Chianti asks. "I want to meet the artist!"

"He's in the back, filing some paperwork." The director said.

The director led the Organization members to the back. There was a desk. On the desk and on the floor were piles of paperwork. On the chair was a man. The man had long silver hair and green eyes that pierced the soul. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

The director left the Organization members there. "G-Gin!?" Vermouth exclaimed, breaking the silence.

Gin looked up from his papers. "What do you guys want?" He asks. "Can't you see I'm busy? I have paperwork to fill out. These fan mails don't read their selves."

"You're the master artist!?" Chianti asks.

Gin sighed. "Why exactly are you guys here?"

"The boss ordered us to go to the art gallery," Vodka informed. "We are to pick the best artist."

"And the best artist is drafted into the Organization and has to help make an awesome painting," Chianti adds.

"The boss?" Gin asks. "Well, what does he want the painting to be?"

"I'm not sure," Vermouth says.

Gin took out his cell phone. "Boss," He asks. "What art do you want me to draw? I'll just work on it instead of assassinations."

Gin then hung up. "What did he say?" Korn asks.

"He wants me to make a fake Mona Lisa." Gin states.


	2. Librarian

Gin the Librarian

Title: Gin the Librarian  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members go to the library. They find that the librarian is…Gin?

Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, and Bourbon sighed as they walked to the library. The library was very far. The Organization members' cars were in the repair shop after the last encounter with the FBI.

"Why do we even need to go to the library?" Bourbon whined.

"We need research," Vermouth answers. "And since the computers don't have that information, we gotta go to the library."

They finally, at last, made it to the library. "The 3 hours of walking better be worth it!" Chianti said as they entered.

The library was very big. It was the Beika Library after all. There were shelves almost everywhere! There were 4 lines to borrow books. There was also a section for computer searches. The shelves were in clusters. The main category were either Children; Teen; or Adult. There were subcategories like mysteries, horror, fantasy, etc. The library had tables in the sections to read the books.

The Organization members headed to the adult section on history. There were more books than they thought. There were at least 15 shelves that had at least 5 shelves that were each 30 feet long. They started on the first shelf.

They sighed. "Are you guys looking for something?" A voice asks.

The Organization members turned. It was a man with long knee-length silver hair. He had green eyes. He wore a pair of glasses. He had a black sweater and light blue jeans. He wore black dress shoes. The Organization members recognized him even without the black trench coat and fedora. It was Gin.

"Holy shit!" Vermouth exclaimed. "Gin!?"

"Shh!" Gin shushed. "You are still in the library you know."

"What are you doing here?" Bourbon asks.

"I'm a librarian," Gin sighed. "This is my 'public' job. What are you doing here?"

"We are here because we need information," Vodka said.

"What do you need information on?" Gin asks.

"We need to know about the atomic bomb from World War II," Vermouth answered. "Boss ordered it."

Gin took a ladder. He went to a shelf and set the ladder there. He climbed it and took a book. He handed it to the Organization members. It was a big book. It was at least 1000 pages long! At least they wouldn't have to read all of that. They went to Section 7: The Atomic Bomb. It was 120 pages long. They sighed as they began to read.

**Thank you Verona-mira for the suggestion!**


	3. Model

Gin the Model

Title: Gin the Model  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: At a fashion show, the Organization members meet Gin there. But Gin isn't there to see the models. He is a model!

Vermouth and Chianti had dragged Vodka and Bourbon to a fashion show. "Why do I have to go?" Bourbon asks.

"Korn is out sick," Chianti informs. "And you were free."

"Why did you need us here?" Vodka questioned.

"We need to know which style suits us best." Vermouth answers. "There are also going to be some hot fashion model guys for us and girls for you guys."

The four took their seats. The fashion show started. The first group was a duo of 2 women. One was dressed as a panther and the other was a cheetah. Another duo joined them. The women were a lioness and a tigress.

The group clapped as the next group came forward. It was a man with 2 women. The man had tuxedo suit on. His hair had a slick at the end. He wore shades. The women were dressed in identical dressed that were knee-length.

The last group was a group of 2 men. One man had short, shaggy brown hair. He wore shades and black glittery clothing. The other man had long silver hair. He too wore shade. He had silver glittery clothing.

The Organization members' jaws dropped. They recognized that man. It wasn't just any fashion model. It was a high ranking member of the Organization. It was Gin.

Gin and the man didn't notice the Organization members as they made their way back. Gin got out of his clothing and into a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He made his way to a table nearby the Organization members.

Finally, the Organization members snapped out of their trance. They walked over to Gin. Gin was sipping coffee. "Oh hey guys," He greeted as he took a sip. He then spit it out. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Uh, Aniki," Vodka asks hesitantly. "Why were you dressed in glittery clothing and dancing on stage?"

Gin went pale. "Uh," Gin gulped. "I uh…I…" Then an idea popped in his head. "My friend asked me to go up stage with him because he didn't want to go alone."

"You seemed happy to go on stage," Chianti said.

"You were dancing," Vermouth adds. "You were dancing Gangnam Style with your friend."

**Thank you Verona-mira for the idea of a model!**


	4. Author

Gin the Author

Title: Gin the Author  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: FBI Agents Jodie Starling and Shuichi Akai go meet their favorite author of the Red Suveiru Series. But who is the author? The title gives it away: Gin!

"Hey Shuu," Jodie asks. "What is your favorite book series?"

"My favorite all time series is the Red Suveiru Series," Akai answers.

"No way!" Jodie said. "That's my favorite series too!"

"I heard there is a book signing for the new book: Silver Itsaru and the Criminal Gang VS Red Suveiru and the FBI Force!" Akai said. "We should go!"

"But James says we have to attend a meeting," Jodie complains.

"I never attend those meetings," Akai says. "And this is almost an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

Jodie hesitated but eventually agreed. Akai and Jodie dashed out the door just as soon as James entered. James was left there, stunned. Akai and Jodie got into Akai Chevrolet C-1500. They drove to the bookstore.

Akai and Jodie each got a book of Silver Itsaru and the Criminal Gang VS Red Suveiru and the FBI Force. They went in line to get their book signed by the author: Melkior Ikari.

It was finally their turn. The author had long silver hair. He had green eyes. He wore a black fedora and trench coat. He had a black sweater underneath his trench coat.

"FBI Agents Akai Shuichi and Jodie Starling?" The author asks.

"How did one of the most famous authors know our names?" Jodie asks in shock.

"It's me, Gin," Gin sighed. "I'm Melkior Ikari."

Gin signed their books. "I am so going to be like Red Suveiru!" Akai says. "I'm going to be acting like him!"

"Uh, Akai," Gin points out. "Red Suveiru was portrayed as you. You act on your own without informing James Black. Red Suveiru also does that. He doesn't inform Semaj Kuro."

Akai's eyes shrunk to dots. "Are you saying that the second most popular author (the first one being Yusaku Kudo, author of the Night Barron Series), Melkior Ikari, portrayed the main character as me?"

"Yes," Gin said. "Most characters are portrayed as real Organization members and FBI Agents."

"I'm the main character of the story?" Akai asks.

"Is there going to be romance between live characters?" Jodie asks.

"There will be romance between Jane Suta and her ex-boyfriend, Red Suveiru." Gin informs.

Akai and Jodie then leave. They were so happy to get their books signed. They didn't even care if their favorite author was Gin of the Organization. They just loved the books.

Meanwhile, still at the book signing, Gin was sitting there. He was confused. "Why didn't they attempt to arrest me?"

**Thank you Verona-mira for the idea!**


	5. Singer

Gin the Singer

Title: Gin the Singer  
Rating: T (For Safety; Possible Firearms)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members go to a concert. Gin is there…as a singer?

The Organization members sat down in their seats. The were eagerly waiting to watch the rock concert. They knew Gin would be there since it was on the calendar. But where was he? Soon the lights went dim and shone brightly at the stage.

The curtains opened. The pianist was a woman with a hime haircut. The drummer was a man with a green mohawk. The guitarist/singer caught the Organization member's attention. The man had long silver hair and green eyes. He wasn't any random singer. It was Gin.

Gin held the microphone. "We are going to be playing a romance song this night."

The crowd cheered. "1…2…1, 2, 3!" The drummer said. He started drumming soft like a heartbeat. The pianist played some beats.

Gin began to sing:

"Where are you,  
I want to know,  
Where are you?  
I need to know

Remember all the good times we had,  
All those times,  
I've protected you,

Where are you,  
I want to know,  
Where are you?  
I need to know

Sometimes I wish,  
That I could leave this planet,  
Sometimes I wish,  
That you'd forgive me  
Sometimes I wish,  
That I didn't become a bad guy  
Sometimes I wish,  
That we both could have lived free  
Living by our own choice,  
Without a destiny,

So where are you?  
I want to know,  
Where you are,  
Please come back,  
Forgive me for all I've done,

I miss you,  
So please come back,  
Will you forgive me for all that I've done?  
Will you ever forgive me?  
Please come back."

Then the curtains fell closed. The crowd cheered wild. The next day, the Organization members stood in front of Gin's desk. "What do you guys want?" Gin asks, taking a sip of coffee.

Vermouth took out her phone. She had made a video and played the song. Gin spit out his coffee. "YOU GUYS WERE THERE!?"

"So Aniki," Vodka asks. "You made a romance song?"

"It wasn't my song," Gin lied. "It was my friend's."

"Really?" Chianti asks. "Sure sounded like you sang it from the heart."

"Who's the special lady?" Bourbon asks.

"It's no one," Gin said. His cheeks had a hint of pink. "That song was meant for no one!"

"Aniki, I thought that song was meant for She-"

"It was meant for nobody!" Gin interrupted.

"So you are still in love with Sherry?" Vermouth asks. "Yet you still tried to kill her."

Gin then broke down in tears. "I miss Sherry!" He sobbed. "Come back to me Sherry!"

**Thank you Verona-mira for the suggestion.**


	6. Model V2

Gin the Model V2

Title: Gin the Model V2  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: Just like V1 except it is Jodie Starling and Shuichi Akai watching.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GANGNAM STYLE OR DETECTIVE CONAN!**

It was night. Jodie had dragged Akai to a fashion show. Akai didn't feel like fighting back since he was tired. The fashion show began.

The first group was 4 women. They were each dressed as a cat. One was a tigress. One was a lioness. One was a panther. The final one was a cheetah. The crowd cheered as they left the stage.

The second group was a man and woman. The man wore gangster-like clothing. The woman wore a long red silky dress. The crowd also cheered at this team.

The third team shocked Jodie and Akai. It was 2 men dressed in glittery clothing. One had silver and the other had black. They both wore shades and fedoras. The one in black had shaggy brown hair. The one in silver had long silver hair. It was Gin.

The crowd cheered wildly at them. Gin and his partner danced to Gangnam Style. Jodie videotaped it on her phone.

"Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh"

Soon the song ended. The 2 models made a final pose and Akai unconsciously took a snapshot. His and Jodie's mouths were still wide open. They left the stage. Gin went to his table which was near the 2 FBI Agents'. The FBI Agents snapped out of the trance. They left the place.

Akai and Jodie attended an FBI Meeting the next day. "Does anyone have any information on the Organization?" James asks.

Akai and Jodie raise their hands. They go up to the front. Jodie connected her phone to the TV screen. Everyone watched Gin and his partner dance to Gangnam Style. Their mouths were all wide.

Akai and Jodie bumped into Gin on the streets. "Hey Gin," Jodie asks with a chuckle. "Can you dance Gangnam Style for us?"

"What makes you think I can dance or sing?" Gin asks suspiciously.

Jodie showed him the video. Jodie and Akai were laughing hard as they watched it for the 3rd time. Gin's eyes widened. He snatched Jodie's phone. He threw it at the ground and started stomping at it. Gin wasn't taken seriously for 2 weeks. He was made fun of.


	7. Model V2 P2 (AKA Gangnam Gin Style)

Gin the Model V2 P2

Title: Gin the Model V2 P2  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: During the 2 weeks that Gin was not taken seriously  
Summary: This is Part 2 of Gin the Model V2.  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR GANGNAM STYLE**

Gin entered the Organization office. Everyone was crowded at Vermouth's computer. Gin was curious so he walked over there. His eyes widened at the video. "Gangnam Gin Style" was the title. It had Gin doing the Gangnam Style dance but the lyrics were changed a bit.

"If Gin saw this, Vermouth," Chianti said. "He'd be pissed!"

"I am already pissed!" Gin proclaims.

Everyone turns around. Gin had a shade of red-pink on his face. Everyone started clapping and cheering. "Do the Gangnam Gin Style!" They cheered.

"NO!" Gin shouted.

At that moment when Gin shouted, the boss, all cloaked in black, walked in. "Gin!" He scolds. "I thought you could control your anger! What is the meaning of this?"

"It's the video," Perry pointed to the computer. She clicked the replay button. The boss was laughing.

"Gin," The boss ordered. "Do the Gangnam Gin Style for us!"

"Do I have to?" Gin asks.

"YES!" All the Organization members in the room (except Gin; even the boss) shouted.

Gin left the room. In 10 minutes, he came back, dressed in the silver glittery suit, fedora, and shades. Everyone cleared space for him. Gin went to the center and started to dance.

"Gangnam Gin style  
Gin style

A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm Gin,  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Gin style, Gin style  
Gangnam Gin style, Gin style  
Gangnam Gin style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Gangnam Gin style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that

I'm Gin  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Gangnam Gin style, Gin style  
Gangnam Gin style, Gin style  
Gangnam Gin style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Gangnam Gin style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Gangnam Gin style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Gangnam Gin style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh"

Everyone clapped and cheered. "You should learn new songs and then when you perform, I pay you extra," The boss says.

"I'd rather stick to killing people," Gin said. He turns to Vermouth and holds a gun to her head. "DELETE THAT VIDEO YOU JUST MADE!" Of course, Vermouth didn't and Gin wasn't allowed to kill her (He couldn't call it an accident since the Boss was there).


	8. Florist

Gin the Florist

Title: Gin the Florist  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members are assigned to go across town to a florist shop for flowers.

Vermouth, Bourbon, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn all sighed. They had been walking for **3** **HOURS**! They were tired! No—they were exhausted! "Why do we have to go to this florist shop?" Bourbon complains.

"The boss said that he wants flowers for his daughter," Vermouth informed. "He wants sunflowers, blue carnations, yellow tulips, and green roses."

"But why do we have to go to a shop that is ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!?" Chianti demands.

"The florist shop called 'Hanasaku' takes care of the flowers real well," Vermouth continues. "But what I want to know is why Gin didn't have to come."

"Aniki was assigned a different mission," Vodka states.

The Organization members finally got to Hanasaku. It was a big flower shop. There were rows and rows of flowers inside. They entered the shop. They went to the desk. "Hey!" Chianti called. "We want to get some flowers!"

A man came out from the back. It was a man with long silver hair. He had piercing green eyes. He wore a white collared shirt. He wore light blue jeans. Over his clothing he wore a pink plain apron. It was silent as the Organization stared at the man. The man stared back.

"Gin!?" The Organization members exclaimed, finally breaking the silence.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gin asks. "I am busy at doing my 'public' job!"

"The boss told us to purchase some flowers," Bourbon gulped. "We need some sunflowers, blue carnations, yellow tulips, and green roses. 10 of each please,"

Gin gently picked a bouquet of 10 sunflowers. He handed them to Vermouth. He took a bouquet of 10 blue carnations and handed them to Bourbon. He took a bouquet of 10 yellow tulips and handed them to Chianti. He took a bouquet of 10 green roses and handed it to Korn.

Gin went to the cash register. "That would be $20,"

Vermouth handed Gin a $20 bill. Gin took it and put it in the register. He took the receipt and signed his name under CASHIER SIGNATURE. He handed the receipt to Vermouth. "Thank you for shopping at Hanasaku. Please come again." Gin had forced a fake smile.

When the Organization members left, Gin sighed. "I hate my life." His phone then rang. He looked at the email. His eyes widened. It was a photo of Gin wearing the pink apron! The caption underneath red: Gin is wearing a pink apron! P.S. I sent this to all the operatives!

"I'LL KILL YOU VERMOUTH!" Gin shouted, crushing the phone with one hand.

**Thank you Verona-mira for the suggestions!**


	9. SPECIAL: Gin and Akai in the Circus!

Gin in the Circus

Title: Gin in the Circus  
Rating: T (For Safety)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: The Organization members were at a circus one day.  
Warning: CRAZY OOCness!  
Special Guest(s): Shuichi Akai as Ed the Clown, Ken the Lion Tamer, and himself as Gin/Melkior Ikari's Partner is supervising the finale  
Resources: goodtricks&.&net and jokes&.&com

Ideas by: Sora Maro (Clown)  
Verona-mira (Lion Tamer)

-Prologue-

The Organization members sat in the stands. They had cotton candy, popcorn, and drinks. They were at the circus. Soon the lights began to dim. They got ready for the show to start. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to The Beika Circus!" The announcer said. "We'll start off with some good ole [Insert one of the sections listed]!"

-Clown-

The clowns came out. One had crazy red hair. He had yellow-red eyes. The other clown had long green hair. He had blue eyes. They all wore clown clothing. "My clown name is Ralph!" The green head said in a goofy tone. "This guy here is my partner, Ed!"

"Hey Ralph," Ed suggested in an equally goofy tone. "Why don't we start off with some jokes?"

"Alright," Ralph agrees. "I got one: An elderly husband and wife visit their doctor when they begin forgetting little things. Their doctor tells them that many people find it useful to write themselves little notes.  
When they get home, the wife says, 'Dear, will you please go to the kitchen and get me a dish of ice cream? And maybe write that down so you won't forget?'  
'Nonsense,' says the husband, 'I can remember a dish of ice cream.'  
'Well,' says the wife, 'I'd also like some strawberries and whipped cream on it.'  
'My memory's not all that bad,' says the husband. 'No problem -a dish of ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream. I don't need to write it down.'  
He goes into the kitchen; his wife hears pots and pans banging around. The husband finally emerges from the kitchen and presents his wife with a plate of bacon and eggs. She looks at the plate and asks, 'Hey, where's the toast I asked for?'"

The audience started to laugh. "I thought the husband could remember what the wife wanted?" Ed asks. "And the wife asked for ice cream but when the husband brought bacon and eggs, she said she asked for toast?"

"They should really write things down," Ralph said.

"Now I got a joke for you," Ed said. "Did you hear about the guy the police found dead with his head in his cornflakes?"

"No," Ralph said.

"The police thought it was a _cereal_ killer," Ed laughed. "Get it? Cereal!"

"I have a knock know joke for all the audience!" Ralph said. He turns to the crowd. "Knock! Knock!"

"Who's there?" The crowd asks.  
"Banana," Ralph said.  
"Banana who?" The crowd asks.  
"Knock! Knock!" Ralph asks.  
"Who's there?" The crowd asks.  
"Banana," Ralph said.  
"Banana who?" The crowd asks.  
"Knock! Knock!" Ralph asks.  
"Who's there?" The crowd asks.  
"Banana," Ralph said.  
"Banana who?" The crowd asks.  
"Knock! Knock!" Ralph repeats.  
"Who's there?" The crowd asks.  
"Orange," Ralph said.  
"Orange who?" The audience asks.  
"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Ralph questions.

The crowd began to laugh. Ed and Ralph joined in. "Now let's go on to juggling." Ed said. He turns to Ralph. "Hey Ralph, how many bowling pins can you juggle? I can juggle 3."

"I can juggle 10," Ralph bragged.

"Really?" Ed asks.

"Lemme show you," Ralph said.

Ralph took 10 bowling pins. He tossed them into the air and began to juggle. He then 'accidently' missed one and they all came tumbling down. "Now that's how to get a strike in juggling!" Ed claimed.

Ralph got up and put away the bowling pins. "For my first trick," He announces. "I will make cards disappear."

Ed brought the table to the stage. He placed a card on it. Ralph then moved his hands over it. After a 3rd time, the card disappeared! Ed placed another card. Ralph picked it up. He showed it to everyone. He then held it, moved his hand in a swift motion, and the car—disappeared! He moved his hand again and it reappeared.

-Animal Tamer-

The lion tamer came out. He had long silver hair, green eyes, a top hat, a striped suit, black pants, and black boots. Rings were brought onto the stage. "My name is Kiba," The lion tamer said. "What animal do you want to see? I got zebras, lions, and elephants. I can only do one per show."

The crowd went wild! Some said zebras. Others said elephants. Many chose lions. "Now hold up," Kiba said. "Let me choose one person to choose the animal. My partner, Ken, will bring the box with seat names."

A man with messy black hair and green eyes came up. He was dressed all in red. He held a small wooden box and held it open. Kiba plucked a paper slip. "The person who decides on the show is seated on C-4."

Ken gasped, "Someone is sitting on a bomb!?"

The crowd laughed. "No," Kiba corrected. "The seat name is section C, chair 4. Now come up!"

Coincidently, Vodka was in the seat. He came up to the front. He stood beside Kiba. "Now what's your name?" Ken asks, holding a microphone to Vodka.

"My name is Vodka," Vodka announces. "And I choose lion."

"Now you don't only get to pick the animal," Kiba proclaimed. "But you also get to stand by mine and Ken's side during this part of the show!"

Ken brought a lion out. The lion was white with black stripes. Ken brought it near the hoops. "This is our lion friend, Kien. He will be performing for us."

"Kien," Kiba ordered. "Jump through one of the hoops."

Kien took steps back. He then ran and jumped through the hoop. The crowd cheered. Ken lined up 3 hoops. Kien jumped through all 3 like it was a simple take a step. Ken then lined up 5 hoops. Kien hopped through with ease.

"Now let's make this next one challenging," Kiba suggests. "Ken, light the rings on fire!"

Ken took a lighter and lit the hoops. They were blazing. Kien hopped through all 5. Part of his undercoat was a bit singe but the lion didn't mind. The crowd cheered wildly. Vodka returned to his seat. The lion tamers and lion exited the stage.

-Acrobats and Synchronized Swimming-

Akai then came out in his average attire with Gin. "My name is Shuichi Akai and this is my partner, Melkior Ikari," He said. "And our finales are synchronized swimming and acrobats."

The stage opened to a pool. A tightrope was strung about 8 feet above the water. A group of women stepped onto the center of the tightrope. The center one jumped into the air, did a flip, and dived into the water. Like dominos, the 2 sides followed. Only the 2 ends were on the tightrope. They cart wheeled to the center of the tightrope. They then jumped and spun like a drill into the water. They resurfaced with the others.

The music began to play. They swam around and formed a flower. They then swam in a circle-like formation, making the flower move. More synchronized swimmers came and made a smaller flower within. The smaller flower swimmers where hoisted up on the shoulders of the bigger flower swimmers. They continued their act.

The swimmers all split into groups. They formed mini circles. Then they all merged and created a target and the music ended. "Jump into the target!" The crowd cheered. "Jump into the target!"

"Why don't you jump into the target, Akai?" Gin asks. They were still using microphones.

"Alright," Akai agreed. "Hold onto my coat and shoes."

Akai took off his coat and shoes. He handed them to Gin. Akai then climbed onto the tightrope. He aimed directly above the target. He then jumped. He landed directly in the middle. A small splash came over the swimmers. Akai resurfaced. The swimmers and Akai got out of the water and left the stage.

"That's it folks!" Gin announced. "We hope you had a great show!"

-Epilogue-

The audience left the circus. The Organization members caught up with Gin and Akai. "Hey Gin," Vermouth teased. "You should be the Organization clown!"

"Shut the hell up," Gin said unfazed.

"Next time you are jumping into the target," Akai declared. He was still soaking wet.

"How hard is it to jump into a target?" Gin asks.

"The water is very cold," Akai said.

"So Aniki," Vodka asks.

"What is it?" Gin asks.

"Can we get a lion?" Bourbon finished the sentence. "We should get a lion! Let's totally get a lion! I'm going to get a lion!"

"I'll go ask my boss if you guys can take a lion cub," Akai said.

Akai left and came back with a small golden-brown, lion cub. He handed it to Gin. "It took a lot of begging so you better take care of Menma."

"You left 5 minutes ago," Chianti pointed out.

"No one asked you Chianti!" Akai growled.

"The circus has too many lions and we don't have enough money," Gin explains. "So they're just practically giving away animals."

"Gin has a zebra in his backyard," Akai informed. "And I have a Burmese python."

"Is that why I found a snake in my bed?" Bourbon asks. "It was your 'pet' snake?"

"The snake was supposed to scare you," Akai said. "I thought you were afraid of snakes?"

"Masumi is afraid of snakes," Bourbon corrected. "You were reading her journal, not mine. I took it from her room."

"She is going to kill us," Akai warned. "Well I better go and hide. The show was LIVE."


	10. Internet Star (AKA Gin the Singer V2)

Gin the Internet Star

Title: Gin the Internet Star  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: Gin was singing a song for Sherry in his room. Vermouth recorded it and posted it on the internet. The only difference was Vermouth made the song sound like it was for Shuichi Akai.

Vermouth was walking along the hallways of the apartments. She started hearing a humming. She followed the source and it led to Gin's room. She peaked in and noticed Gin was playing a guitar. He was sitting on a chair. He was strumming and then started to sing. Vermouth recorded it.

"I love you Sherry,  
I'll love you to death,  
I miss you Sherry,  
Where have you been?  
I want to know,  
Why did you leave me so?  
I cried, and I cried all night,

Sherry, I loved you so much,  
But then you rebelled  
You became a traitor  
And now I received the order to hunt you down,  
I am hurt,  
I loved you very much,  
But you didn't love me back

Sherry, please come back,  
I love you very much,  
I want to know where you are,  
I love you,  
But you hate me,  
I love you Sherry,  
Even if you hate me,  
I'll still love you,  
Even if you kill me,  
I'll still love you,  
Even if you die,  
I'll still love you,

You are an angel,  
You are beautiful,  
Too beautiful to be a demon,  
I love you so much Sherry,  
I hunt you to be with you,  
Please come back to me,  
I love you Sherry,  
I love you,"

Vermouth's mouth was wide open. She quickly saved the video. _A little editing and this would be a great video,_ She thought as she made her way to her apartment. She uploaded the video to her computer. She then edited it.

XXX

Shuichi Akai yawned. It had been a stressful week of stopping the Organization's plans. He made his way to his house. He sat at his computer and turned it on. He noticed he had an email and opened his inbox. It was a video sent from Vermouth. _Vermouth?_

He played the video. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Gin was singing the song. But Vermouth had switched 'Sherry' with 'Akai'. Akai took out a gun and shot at his computer until it broke.

XXX

Gin opened his email. Like Akai, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He then got angry and his face turned an angry red. He shouted out, "VERMOUTH I WILL KILL YOU!"

XXX

Vermouth sat in her room. The video had been sent to all the FBI Agents and Organization members. She laughed evilly.

**My thanks to Le1lan1M112 for this suggestion**


	11. Teacher

Gin the Teacher

Title: Gin the Teacher  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members were ordered to visit an elementary school as special guests to raise money.  
NOTE: THIS IS NOT TEITAN ELEMENTARY!

"Why are we going to an elementary school again?" Vodka asks.

"The boss ordered us to go as special guests to raise money," Bourbon said.

"And why do we need the money?" Vermouth asks.

"We need more money to pay more people," Bourbon answers. "Most of them got killed by Gin after we bribed them."

The 3 then arrived at the elementary school. They entered the classroom after getting their visitor passes from the office. They knocked on the door. "Come in!" The teacher called.

The voice was familiar to the Organization members but the tone was different. They opened the door and entered the room. The teacher was a man who was seemingly in his early-mid 30s. He had long silver hair. He had narrow green eyes. He wore black-framed glasses. The students were all kindergarteners. They sat at desks in pairs.

"Class," The teacher announces. "We have 3 special guests." He looked at a paper. "Their names are Tooru Amuro (Bourbon), Chris Vineyard (Vermouth), and Nick Morishima (Vodka). Please pay attention to the presentation."

"Hai Makito-sensei!" The students answered.

The 3 Organization members gave their presentation. They talked about how SAVING the environment was important to STOP global warming. They talked about how it is caused and how to prevent it. Then their presentations were over. They sat in the back so they could watch the rest of the class.

"Class, today we are going 5 simple Russian words," The teacher declares. "The Russian word for yes is 'da.' The Russian word for no is 'net.' The Russian word for hello is 'privet.' The Russian word for goodbye is 'do svidaniya.' The Russian word for thank you is 'spasibo.' Write that into your language journal."

The class wrote the words into their journals. They practiced the 5 words for about 10 minutes. The bell rang, dismissing the students. All the students left. Makito-sensei sat at his desk. He put all the papers into his desk. The Organization members approached him.

Vermouth was chuckling. "You're a kindergartener teacher,"

"Uh, Aniki," Vodka asks. "Why are you a teacher?"

Makito-sensei sighed. He took off his glasses and placed them into his case. He slid on a black fedora with a silver band. He slipped on a black trench coat. "I need the money," Gin admits. "The boss doesn't pay me since I end up killing all the annoying recruits. This is my second job."

Vermouth was on her phone. Bourbon peered at the video she had uploaded onto the internet. It was a video of Gin teaching the kindergarteners. She had made the volume louder so people could tell the tone of voice he was using. It wasn't an evil, uncaring, unfeeling, cold, voice that he used in the Organization.

Vermouth had uploaded the video to MyTube (Parody of YouTube). Gin was unaware as he and the 3 left. The next day, Gin was at the Organization base. Everyone laughed as he passed their offices. Gin gave them a death glare but they still laughed. Finally, Gin snapped. "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?"

There was a small laughing crowd at a computer. It was at Vermouth's desk. Gin pushed people aside to see what was so funny. Then he saw the video. "The Russian word for yes is 'da.'" Gin said in the video. He noticed the volume was cranked up. His tone was why people were laughing.

"Hey Makito-sensei," Cider joked. "Why do you change your tone to cold and uncaring when here?"

Gin took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. He then snapped when he passed by the umpteenth computer. He took out his Beretta M9 and shot the computer until he ran out of bullets. Everyone was silent and just stared at Gin. They just laughed.

"You should teach us Russian, Makito-sensei!" Perry suggested.

"You are better as a teacher than as an assassin," Bourbon laughed.

You do not want to know what Gin did. It had made blood drip from Gin's hand. Gin had punched every single computer he saw. His fist started to bleed after the 13th computer. He ignored the pain as he destroyed each one. Of course, the boss found out of Gin's tantrum. Gin had to work without pay for a whole YEAR. He had to get all his money to fix the computers from working as a teacher.

**Thank you Yuugi X Me 4 Ever, Le1Lan1M112, and Verona-Mira for the idea.**


	12. Ballerino

Gin the Ballerino

Title: Gin the Ballerino  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Vermouth, Bourbon, and Vodka go to see a ballerino and ballerina performance.  
**NOTE: The male term for a male ballerina is ballerino. I did not misspell it. Just copy and paste the link below to the address bar after removing the spaces.  
Source: en . wikitionary . wiki / ballerino  
NOTE: I don't know much about ballerina, ballerino, and ballet so I can't describe the show.**

Vermouth, Bourbon, and Vodka made their way to their seats. Bourbon and Vodka were bored. Vermouth had suggested taking them to a show. But Vermouth didn't say it was a ballet show. Bourbon and Vodka slouched in their chairs as they waited. After 15 minutes of waiting, the curtains parted. It made the 3 members jump out of their seats.

The ballet dancers were a man and a woman. The ballerino had long silver hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt and black jacket. He had a red undershirt and black pants. He had black ballet shoes. The ballerina had black hair and blue eyes. She had a tutu on. The frills were red. The rest of the dress was black. She wore ballerina shoes that were also red. She had gloves on that were white.

The performance started. Vermouth, Bourbon, and Vodka watched every single movement. They never missed a second. They just stared, not blinking or moving anything except their eyes (and lung and diaphragm so they can breathe). The performance ended and the Organization members still stood there, jaws dropped.

After everyone else left, the Organization members met up with the ballerino. The ballerino still had his suit on. He was sipping a cup of coffee under the stars. The Organization members stepped in front of him. "Hey Gin," Vermouth greets.

"Hey Vermouth," Gin takes a sip of his coffee. Then his eyes widened as he spit it out (to the side of the Organization members). "WHAT THE **** ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?"

"We were just enjoying the show," Vodka said quietly.

"You are an awesome ballerina!" Bourbon says.

"The male term is ballerino," Gin corrected. "And DO NOT say a word about it!"

Vermouth always took a video of everything embarrassing. She had taken a video of the performance Gin made. She posted it on MyTube (Parody of YouTube). Every Organization member and FBI Agent saw it. They didn't take Gin seriously. They just laughed at Gin. Even the boss laughed. He ordered Gin to do a performance for the whole Organization. Gin was _very_ close to killing himself but he wanted to kill Sherry more.

**Thank you Le1lan1M112 for helping with the idea**


	13. Racer

Gin the Racer

Title: Gin the Racer  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death; Before Akemi's Death; After Akai's Allegiance Discovery  
Summary: The Organization members go to see a race car race one day. A racer named Melkior Ikari and the pit crew members named Shuichi Akai and Akemi Miyano caught their attention.  
WARNING: OOCness and AU

Vermouth had offered tickets to a race. Vodka and Bourbon accepted. The three were seated near the front. They watched as the race soon began. The cars sped across the racetrack. The one that was second place was a red 2007 DALLARA GP2 2007. It sped around a corner as it stopped for a pit stop.

The pit crew wore all black. But the Organization members recognized the 2. The man had long black hair and green eyes. He wore a knit cap. The woman had mid-back brown hair and blue eyes. They swiftly pumped the tires and then the racer sped off.

The racer sped around the race track. It was neck and neck between him and first place. But the 2007 DALLARA GP2 2007 passed the finish line. He won by a nose. The crowd cheered wild as the racer stopped the car. He came out and met with his pit crew at the award ceremony. He and his pit crew received a trophy.

The racer took off his helmet. He had long silver hair and green eyes. His eyes were obscured by his bangs. The crowd cheered once more as a picture was taken. But the Organization members didn't cheer. They just stared in shock. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide.

Soon the place got less crowded. The Organization members made their way to the racer and the 2 pit crew members. "Ahem," Vermouth got their attention. "Might you tell us what is going on?"

"Oh hey Vermouth," Gin greets as he took a sip of bourbon. Then he nearly choked on his drink. He was coughing and couldn't respond.

"What are you guys doing here?" Akai asks as Akemi was helping Gin back up.

"Just watching a race," Bourbon said innocently. "I wonder what happens if I tell Masumi and Okaa-san about this."

Akai's eye twitched. He threw some dollar bills at Bourbon. "I hate you," Akai growled.

"But why are you guys racers and pit crews?" Vodka asks.

"How else do you think I am good at the wheel?" Gin points out. "And I hired Akai and Akemi to be the pit crew. It also tests their speed."

Vermouth didn't have to take a video of this event. The race would be on TV the next day. The next morning, Vermouth turned on all the TVs to the channel with the race. Everyone crowded Gin. "Can we have your autograph? Can you show us how to race like that? Can you race around the base for us?"

A drop of sweat appeared on Gin's forehead.

**Thank you to Le1lan1M112 for helping with this**


	14. Zookeeper

Gin the Zookeeper

Title: Gin the Zookeeper  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members went to the zoo to study animal behavior one day. Gin had also received the mission but he wasn't with the group. But Gin does get the information. He just didn't have to pay a fee to get inside.

The Organization members were assigned a mission. They were at the zoo. But they still had paperwork. They had to observe animal behavior. They had brought papers and pens on a clipboard with them. The group consisted of Vermouth, Vodka, and Bourbon.

"We still had to pay the entry free with our own pocket money," Bourbon sighed. "We are not rich like Vermouth."

"The entry fee was only 1043 Yen," Vermouth said. "That is equal to $10 in the U.S. which isn't even that much."

"I'm missing my job at Café Poirot," Bourbon points out. "And I didn't get my car fixed. And I didn't get my pay check yet. And—"

"Okay I get it!" Vermouth said. "Stop your whining and let's get going to the exhibits!"

"Wasn't Aniki supposed to come?" Vodka asks.

"Maybe he is running late," Vermouth shrugs.

Vermouth, Vodka, and Bourbon headed to the bear exhibit. There were 2 big grizzly bears. It was feeding time so the group got ready to jot down notes. The zookeeper was a man with long silver hair and green eyes. He wore khaki shorts, work boots, and a zookeeper uniform.

The zookeeper had many buckets. He had a bucket of horsetails and berries; a bucket of water lilies; a bucket of squirrels and deer; and a bucket of moose and elk meat. He went to the food troughs and divided them equally. The bears ran to the food and started to eat. The zookeeper then left.

This left Vermouth, Vodka, and Bourbon astonished. They forgot about their notes and started to process of who they saw. "Was that…" Vodka started.

"I think…" Bourbon began.

"That was definitely Gin," Vermouth declares. "I think we now know why he didn't meet with us."

The group then followed Gin to his next location. They forgot all about the notes. They were at the tiger exhibit. There was a tigress, tiger, and 2 tiger cubs. Gin brought a pig carcass and a deer carcass. The tiger family went to the meat. The 2 tiger cubs went to the water. Gin was passing by the water and the cubs splashed at him. "Hey!"

When the cubs left to go eat with their parents, Gin was soaking wet. He had the same expression. He then left the tiger exhibit and headed to the next location. The Organization members were laughing. Vermouth had taken a video at the start of the splash attack. "He is going to be angry when he sees this!" They still weren't taking notes.

The final exhibit that Gin was in charge of was the pandas. Gin was in charge of doing a talk about them. He sat on a bench and held a panda cub. There was a bucket of bamboo nearby. All cameras (including Vermouth's) were facing them as he began to talk.

"Despite being classified being classified as a carnivoran, the panda is mainly herbivorous," Gin began. "The average panda eats as much as 9 to 14 kg each day. There are 25 bamboo species in the wild in which pandas can eat. Bamboo leaves contain the highest protein. The stems have less protein. The panda is still mainly herbivorous but will eat fish and eggs when available."

Then Gin's shift was over. He put the panda cub back into the exhibit. He headed to his Porsche. The Organization members met him at the Organization base. The 4 of them went into the boss' office at the same time. "What information have you gathered, Vermouth?"

"I uh," Vermouth had remembered that she didn't take notes. "None,"

"Have any of you taken notes on animal behavior?" The boss asked.

Gin handed a notebook to the boss. "I took all these notes,"

The boss skimmed through the notebook. "Hey Gin," The boss asked. "How long have you been a zookeeper?"

This caught Gin's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I know because of 3 things," The boss explains. "A) Vermouth sent me a video of you get attacked by tiger cubs. B) I was watching the animal channel and you were doing a talk about pandas. And C) You are still wearing your zookeeper uniform."

Gin looked at his clothing. Then he looked to Vermouth. "You took a video!?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Vermouth chuckles.

"So how long were you a zookeeper?" Bourbon asks.

"Many years," Gin muttered. "Which is how I got all those notes,"

Vermouth then sent the video of the splash attack to all the Organization operatives and posted it on the internet. "Maybe you can help me with taking care of my pet bird," She laughed.

**Thanks to Le1lan1M112 for the suggestion**


	15. Bodybuilder

Gin the Bodybuilder

Title: Gin the Bodybuilder  
Rating: K+ (Rating may change to T)  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: Bourbon goes to the gym one day with Vermouth. They had signed up for a bodybuilder. They immediately recognize their bodybuilder: Gin  
WARNING: AU and OOCness

Bourbon and Vermouth headed to the gym. Bourbon had just finished recovering from a fight. He thinks he needs to be more fit so Vermouth took him to the gym. They go up to the front desk. "We signed up for a bodybuilder coach." Vermouth claims.

"Your coach is Melkior Ikari." The woman says. "He is in the back, changing into his exercise clothing. Here he comes."

The coach came out. He had long silver hair and green eyes. He wore a dark blue tank top and shorts. He looked skinny but had muscles (I didn't know how to describe this). He was taking a sip of juice. He choked on his drink when he saw the Organization members. He started to walk back to the back room.

"So _you_ are Ikari-san?" Vermouth asks.

"What are you doing here?" Gin growls.

"We are here to exercise," Bourbon says. "Duh—it's a gym!"

"And _you_ are our coach," Vermouth chuckles.

Gin led them to the weightlifting station. He passed 5 pounds to them. They lifted them with ease. Gin added 5 more lbs. They still managed to carry it with a hint of struggling. Gin added 5 _more_ lbs. They showed struggling but managed to carry. Gin then grinned evilly as he added 5 more lbs. The 2 Organization members couldn't hold it up so it dropped onto their necks (they were lying on the benches). Gin chuckled as he carried the weights easily. He tossed the weights to the side.

"15 lbs is your guys' max and 20 lbs will make you guys drop," Gin says. "How many pushups can you do in a minute?"

Vermouth and Bourbon got into push up position. Gin placed a lb of weights onto their backs and then clicked the stopwatch. The 2 members began to do pushups. After a minute, Gin stopped the stopwatch. "Bourbon did 24 pushups and Vermouth did 22,"

"You are torturing us!" Vermouth cries.

"You two annoy me the most out of the whole Organization," Gin says. "Now this is payback time. Do the air bike for 5 minutes,"

After 5 minutes of training *cough* torture *cough*, Bourbon and Vermouth were tired. "Now all the exercise for today is over," Gin declares. He took out a clipboard. "What is your guys' diet?"

Bourbon and Vermouth mumbled their answer. Gin just randomly put whatever he thought he heard. "If you don't wear the coat and long pants all the time," Vermouth said. "Then you can intimidate your opponent with your muscles. And maybe torture them in bodybuilding while you're at it."

At the Organization base, Gin wasn't wearing his usual attire. He wasn't wearing his fedora. In its place was a sweatband (both heads and wrists). Instead of a turtleneck and trench coat, he wore a dark blue tank top. Instead of long pants, he wore shorts. Instead of dress shoes, he wore sneakers. Everyone stared at him in awe. "Vermouth, Bourbon!" Gin called out.

Vermouth and Bourbon heard his call. They tried to hide in (empty/clean) trashcans. Gin wasn't an idiot. He lifted the trashcans and flipped them upside down. Vermouth and Bourbon gulped as they hit the ground. Gin had a wicked smile. "Training time!"

**Thank you to Le1lan1M112 for this idea**


	16. Housekeeper

Gin the Housekeeper

Title: Gin the Housekeeper  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Note: This was originally called Gin the Maid but a maid is a female. In this chapter, Gin is a male, not a female.  
Summary: Vermouth hires a housekeeper and laughs at who he is. She wrecks havoc in her villa to make troubles for the housekeeper.  
WARNING: OOCness

There was a knocking at the door. _Must be the housekeeper._ Vermouth thinks as she heads to the front door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She recognized the housekeeper even though he wasn't wearing his usual attire. The man had long silver hair and green eyes. He wore a blue collared shirt with a white outline. He had long dark brown pants. He wore white shoes.

The man didn't look to Vermouth _yet_. He was staring at his book. "So hello my name is Melkior Ikari," He greets. "I am your housekeeper for the month." He looks up from his book. "HOLY SHIT! Please tell me that you are not Chris Vineyard and that you are some actress performing as her!"

Vermouth then burst into laughter. "_You're _my maid!"

"I am not your maid," Gin corrects. "A maid is a female. I am a housekeeper."

Vermouth leads Gin to the living room. Vermouth takes her cup of coffee and 'accidentally' drops it onto the floor. The cup cracks into pieces and the coffee spills onto the rug. "Clean that up," Vermouth orders.

Gin growled as he began to clean the mess up. It took him 20 minutes but the coffee still left a stain. Vermouth then drops a vase. It shatters to 7 pieces. "Don't throw it away." Vermouth says. "Fix it. Put all the pieces back together."

"I hate you," Gin muttered as he picked up all the pieces. He placed them on the table. He took some glue out and began to glue pieces together. When he tried to stand it up, the glue had made the base uneven and began to topple. It shattered into 15 pieces. Gin swore under his breath as he placed them back onto the table. Gin then tried to put them back together with rubber cement. That still didn't work as it broke into 23 pieces. Gin then taped the vase together with duct tape. He showed it to Vermouth. "It is fixed."

"By the way," Vermouth informs. "I need you to wear this," Vermouth hold up a MAID uniform.

"I AM NOT A MAID!" Gin shouts. "I AM A MALE HOUSEKEEPER!"

"Wear it or you are not getting paid," Vermouth threatens.

Gin leaves and goes to the bathroom. He comes back in the maid uniform and a very angry expression. "By the way," Vermouth says. "I am throwing a party and am inviting the Organization operatives and FBI Agents. I also invited Conan Edogawa."

"Why did you invite a kid?" Gin asks.

"He is the rival of Kaito Kid," Vermouth says. "And he is extremely smart."

"And the FBI Agents?" Gin asks.

"To help make the party less boring," Vermouth smirks.

Within the next hour, the FBI Agents, Conan, and the Organization Operatives arrived. Gin was forced to greet them. "Hello and welcome to Vermouth's party,"

"That is a nice dress, Ginnette," Jodie laughs. "Don't you agree, Shuu?" Akai didn't answer. "Shuu?"

Akai had a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He was chugging it down. He then took a breath. "Thad iz vewy foo-neigh! Who ud thought tha Ginnefer wud evah be in a white maid suit and wearin' a pink frill apron?"

"Is he drunk?" Gin asks, ignoring Akai's comment.

"I am toat lay sobur!" Akai assures. "Er ya stuvid or wha? Ya can tuh tell diffren tween a dwunk and a sobur!"

"I'm going to make sure you don't die from alcohol poisoning," Jodie says as he and Akai left an annoyed Gin.

Chianti and Korn then entered. "You…you…" Chianti began.

"Do NOT say it," Gin growled.

"YOU'RE A MAID!" Chianti burst into laughter.

"Just shut up," Gin says.

Chianti and Korn joined the others in the party. After hours of partying, people began to leave. "Vye-vye Ginnefer!" A drunken Akai waved. Akai was leaning against Jodie for support and waved to Gin with his free hand.

Soon the place was empty except for him and Vermouth. "Clean up the mess," Vermouth yawns as she headed to her room.

Gin looked at the scene. Cans, bottles, and cups littered the floor. Pizza were in odd places like bookshelves and vases. Plates were scattered on the table. Stains were on the sofa and chairs. The place reeked of alcohol. Gin made a face. "Forget this!"

Gin then began to leave but stopped. A wicked grin was on his face. He looked back to the villa. He then started to wreck havoc. He destroyed pictures, picture frames, and vases. He tossed the chairs out the window (which broke). He shot (with a silencer) at the TV. He then breaks into Vermouth's safe and steals 5000 dollars. _I'll just trade them in at the bank for yen. _Gin then changed into his clothes he came with and left the villa.

Vermouth awoke the next morning. She noticed the place was still not clean. "Gin!" She called.

Gin did not answer. She started to make her way to her safe to make sure her money was clean. Her eyes widened at the sight. 5000 dollars was a tenth of her salary. She made only 50000 dollars each year. She then got red and shouted "GIN!"

In his apartment, Gin was laughing as he sorted through the money.

**Thank you to: Verona-mira (Idea) and Le1lan1M112 (Helping)**


	17. Rock Star

Gin the Rock Star

Title: Gin the Rock Star  
Rating: K+  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: It was Gin's day off and he started off with his usual routine on day offs: Old Time Rock and Roll.  
Inspiration: I saw a funny video of the Naruto version. Instead of Gin it was Itachi and the one filming was Sasuke.  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL**

Gin awoke one Saturday morning. It was his day off so he didn't awake to his alarm clock. He wasn't wearing any shirt since the night before was very hot. He was going to do the usual routines for day offs. He slid on some shades and went down stairs.

He played Old Time Rock and Roll. He then slid across the floor and sang along while dancing.  
"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like the old time rock 'n' roll  
Don't try to take me to the disco  
You'll never get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like the old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll  
Won't go to hear 'em play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll  
Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll

Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll"

Gin then opened his eyes and they widened. In his living room were the Organization Operatives. Their jaws were dropped and wide. "Uh Gin," Vermouth began. She was still shock.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Gin exclaims.

"The boss ordered us to see what you do on your day offs," Vodka gulped.

"And you were singing Old Time Rock 'n' Roll!" Chianti laughed.

"I can't believe you would dance and sing along!" Vermouth and the others burst into laughter. Even Vodka couldn't stop laughing.

Gin noticed Vermouth's phone was still on video recording mode. "Don't tell me you—"

Vermouth quickly uploaded the video before Gin could get to her phone. Vermouth and the others were still laughing. "I uploaded it to the whole base and emailed it to the boss."

The next day, Gin went to the Organization base. The boss went up to Gin. "Gin," The boss says. "I have a mission for you."

"Is it hunting down Sherry or kill Akai?" Gin asks eagerly.

"Nope," The boss said. "This is _really_ important," The boss leads Gin to a stage in the Organization cafeteria. The lights shone onto Gin. "Sing your version of Old Time Rock and Roll."

Gin cursed under his breath and looked to the audience. He started to sing and dance his version. "I call this New Style Killing and Crime,"

"Just take those bullets off the shelf  
I'll load 'em 'to the guns by myself  
Today's guns still are awesome  
I like the new style killing and crime  
Don't try to take me to the archery range  
You'll never get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes we'll waste time  
I like the new style killing and crime"

Gin then finished. The crowd clapped and whistled. Gin still didn't like this idea of singing and dancing. (A/N: It is New Style Killing and Crime because in the olden days we had only bows and arrows, swords, and spears.)

**Thank you to Verona-Mira and Le1lan1M112**


	18. Rock Star V2

Gin the Rock Star V2

Title: Gin the Rock Star V2  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: Vermouth, Bourbon, and Vodka all go to visit Gin at his house. They were supposed to give him a mission (even though it's his day off) but instead of that, Vermouth gets permission for them to see what Gin does on his day offs.  
Special Guest: Akai Shuichi and Masumi Sera at the concert!

Vermouth and Vodka rode with Bourbon in his Mazda RX-7. They arrived at Gin's house just as Gin was leaving. "Where is he off to?" Bourbon questioned.

Vermouth sent a text to the boss. When she got the message she said, "I asked the boss if we can just follow Gin and not give him a mission. I'm curious of what he does. What do you think he does, Vodka?"

"I think he's just going to do some paperwork." Vodka answers.

"I think he got a date," Bourbon said, following the black Porsche 356A.

"If he does have a date," Vermouth chuckled. "I'm going to expose it to all of the Organization."

Gin's Porsche eventually stopped at a stadium. He had his fedora covering his face like always. Bourbon, Vodka, and Vermouth quietly followed Gin. They were forced to buy tickets. By the time they bought the tickets (it was a very long line), they had lost Gin. They sighed and sat at their seats.

"What were the tickets for anyway?" Vodka asks.

"I'm not sure," Vermouth (who had paid the tickets) said.

"It's a rock concert," The person next to them. The Organization members turned and they recognized him. It was FBI Agent Shuichi Akai.

"What are you doing here?" Vermouth asks. "You are not the type to go to rock concerts."

"I never wanted to come," Akai growled.

"Then why are you here?" Vodka asks.

"Why don't you ask Masumi?" Akai suggests. He was pointing to a teenage girl that looked a lot like him.

Sera waved to Bourbon. "Hi Tooru-nii!" She greeted. "I didn't know you like rock concerts. You only told me that Shuu-nii liked rock concerts."

"I do not like rock concerts," Akai corrects. "I like silence."

"He just doesn't want to admit that he likes rock and roll music," Bourbon teased. "I saw his collection of rock albums."

Then the concert began. The curtains parted. But it was empty. Then a warp-like sound was heard as a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, the band was there. The drummer had a yellow mohawk and dark sunglasses. The pianist had short blue hair and red eyes. The guitarist/singer caught the attention of the Organization operatives and Akai. He had long waist-length hair that was silver. He had green eyes that were fully visible now. All of the members had futuristic-looking suits.

Gin then strummed. It started low, and then went high. Then the drummer took over. It sounded futuristic. When the piano took over, it sounded like space. Then Gin took over again. He made a long solo. When he stopped, a fire ring surrounded him on stage. A fire tornado formed and he wasn't visible. When the tornado cleared, he was wearing a black suit of futuristic armor (different than his previous clothing). The band then continued playing.

When the song ended, Gin did one final solo. As he finished, he shouted, "Warp us out of here!" Then a large puff of smoke, the warp-like sound, and they were gone like they came. Everyone knows that Vermouth video tapes things she can use to blackmail or humiliate Gin. She had taken one.

XXX

The next day, Gin entered the Organization base. Everyone had crowded the entrance door. Gin raised an eyebrow. Gin then saw Vermouth laughing her head off. She was literally **R**olling **O**n **F**loor **L**aughing **O**ut **L**oud. "What did you do?" Gin asks.

"It's not what I did," Vermouth laughs. "It's what you did last night at Beika Concert Stadium!"

Gin immediately knew what she meant. His shocked face made Vermouth laugh even more. "By the way," Vermouth said. "Akai was also there. I sent him a copy of the video."

XXX

"So where were you last night, Shuu?" Jodie asks. "There was a meeting."

"I got information on Gin," Akai answered.

"What information?" James asks.

Akai hooks his cell phone up to the projector. He showed the video to every single FBI Agent in the room. Akai actually laughed at the video! At the end, there were deleted scenes made by Vermouth. It had Gin wearing a ballerina costume when the fire tornado cleared. It had Gin doing a stage dive and nobody catching him. It had Gin tossing his guitar into the air, and instead of catching it, it hits him on the head. It had Gin holding up a corndog instead of a microphone. It seemed like he didn't know it was a corndog and just sang. But at the end, he ate the hotdog right before the smoke appeared. It had Gin roasting marshmallows when the fire tornado surrounded him.


	19. Veterinarian

Gin the Veterinarian

Title: Gin the Veterinarian  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: When pets get sick, their owners bring them to the vet. But the veterinarian is shocking.

FBI Agents Akai Shuichi, Jodie Starling, and Organization Operatives Vermouth and Bourbon were in the vet. Akai had a pet black German shepherd-wolf hybrid. Jodie had a pet orange tabby cat. Vermouth had a pet brown guinea pig. Bourbon had a pet dark blue German shepherd-wolf hybrid. "What did you do to Holmes?" Akai asks Bourbon.

"I may or may not have fed him for the past week," Bourbon says. "What happened to Sherlock?"

"It stopped a criminal but received a cut along his leg," Akai answers.

Jodie and Vermouth were glaring at each other. The veterinarian came out of his office. "So there are only 4 patients today," The veterinarian said.

The 4 pet owners stared in shock at the veterinarian. He had long silver hair and green eyes that was now completely visible. He wore a white coat, brown collared shirt, and grey dress pants. He held a clipboard. He had a stethoscope. Gin looked up from his clipboard. "So which one of you is Akai Shuichi?"

"You know perfectly well that I am him," Akai says. "You better not try to kill Sherlock or Holmes, _Gin_."

"I go by the name of Melkior Ikari," Gin corrected. "And I am a registered veterinarian."

"Jodie if I do not come out within the time of the next appointment," Akai said. "Call the rest of the FBI." He then turns to Bourbon. "I want Masumi to take care of Sherlock, not you."

XXX

Akai and Gin then went to the next room. "So what seems to be the problem?" Gin asks.

"Sherlock has a cut along his leg," Akai answers.

Gin looks to Sherlock's front left paw. He took out a needle and thread. He sewed the wound closed. Sherlock licked Gin's face. Gin tossed a dog treat to Sherlock. He turned to Akai. "I thought you would know how to take care of a wound like that."

"If I pay you extra, will you shut up?" Akai asks, handing some bills to Gin.

XXX

"Next patient," Gin called as Akai left the vet. Bourbon entered with Holmes. "So what happened to Holmes?"

"He's not eating the food I give him," Bourbon informs.

"What do you feed him?" Gin asks, petting Holmes. Holmes licks Gin's face. Bourbon takes a picture and sends it to Vermouth.

"I've been feeding him carrots," Bourbon says.

"He dislikes carrots," Gin says. He takes a can of dog food of the shelf and opened it. Holmes lapped it hungrily. "Try feeding him meat flavored food."

XXX

The third patient was Jodie's cat. "What's the problem with Orange?" Gin asks.

"Stomach problems," Jodie answers.

"Have you been letting her drink cow milk?" Gin asks.

"Yes," Jodie answers. "Why? I thought cats like milk."

"Cats are lactose intolerant," Gin explains. "They are no longer able to produce adequate amounts of the enzyme_ lactase _after weaning, which is necessary to properly digest milk." He takes a container from the shelf. "This is cat milk. Orange will be able to drink it and not get stomach problems."

XXX

The last patient was Vermouth's guinea pig. "So what seems to be the problem with…?" Gin didn't finish the sentence. "You never wrote down the name of your pet."

"Her name is Jennette," Vermouth says. "She seems down in the dumps more than usual,"

"Have you tried getting other guinea pigs?" Gin suggests. "Jennette might be lonely."

"I think you know about loneliness because you are lonely yourself," Vermouth teases.

"Just get another guinea pig," Gin said.

XXX

The next day, Gin was at the Organization base. A lot of Organization members had brought their pets. They all went to Gin's office. "Please tell me what's wrong with my pet!" Perry begged.

"I think I fed Cuddles the wrong thing!" Madeira panicked.

"HELP MY PET!" Marsala begged.

Gin sighed. "Was it Vermouth that told you?"

"YES!" The crowd shouts. "NOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR PETS?"

**Sorry for very few updates. I'm experiencing a writer's block. I'll try my best to post as many as I can think off. Also, a special will be held when I get 50 reviews.**


	20. Game Designer

Gin the Game Designer

Title: Gin the Game Designer  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: N/A  
Summary: The Organization members go to an arcade. They see a game called Ichi Red and the FBI VS the Black Organization. Who created it? You already know.

Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, and Korn were given a day off. The group decided to go to the arcade. When they reached there, they noticed a group of people were crowded around a single game. The Organization members make their way through the crowd to see the game. It was called Ichi Red and the FBI VS the Black Organization.

"This game is awesome!" The teen playing it said. "I bet nobody can beat me!"

"I challenge you," Vermouth said.

"I call Ichi Red." The teen says. "I'm Team FBI."

"I call Kuro Velmotto." Vermouth said. "I'm…Team Black Organization?"

They strapped on the virtual reality gear. The game began. Velmotto looked a lot like Vermouth except with black hair. She held a shotgun. The teen's character looked exactly like Shuichi Akai except with red hair. They fought. It was neck and neck but Vermouth, who had experience with real guns, won.

"Who created this game?" Vodka asks.

"Melkior Ikari did," The arcade manager informs. "He created all these games here. If you want to meet him, he's in the back, counting money."

The Organization members headed to the back. At the desk was a man with long silver hair and green eyes. He wore a white collared t-shirt and blue jeans. He had bundles of dollar bills. There were papers and a calculator. "Gin?" Chianti asks. "_You_ created the game?"

"Game**s**," Gin corrected. "And yes, I did. Now go away; I'm busy counting money."

"The game is so similar to the real situation," Vodka commented.

"It is based on the battle of the FBI and our Organization." Gin muttered. "Ichi Red is Shu**ichi** **Akai**. The characters look a lot like Organization members and FBI Agents."

Vermouth sent an e-mail to the boss. "Hey Boss," The boss read aloud from his office. "Gin is an epic game designer. Make him make an arcade for the Organization so we don't have to walk so far."

A year later, the Organization had a new arcade. It had the whole series of Ichi Red and other games. The first game was Ichi Red: Learning of the Black Organization. It was about Ichi Red when he was young. His father was killed so he became a Private Investigator. He soon discovered the existence of the Organization and that they killed his father. The player has to solve all the cases Red comes across as a PI.

The second game was Ichi Red: Infiltration of the Black Organization. Ichi Red quickly becomes a top FBI Agent. He gets assigned to Japan to infiltrate the Organization that killed his father. He infiltrated under the name of Daius Moshiro. The player has to do all the missions Red was ordered.

The final game was Ichi Red: Fall of the Black Organization. It was about the Organization, now worldwide known, persuading Red into joining them. Red joins them and the Organization gains the upper hand against the FBI. The player has to win the game by defeating the enemy team. In the middle of the war, Red backstabs the Organization and says he wasn't really joining them. The player proceeds with the game. The last level was fighting the boss. The boss had a giant mechanical robot that was tough to beat. You needed a party to defeat it.

All these games were virtual reality games. "Hey Gin!" Vermouth called. "Come try it! You deserve to play."

Gin was at his desk and had his head on his table. His eyes were closed and his hair was spread out on the desk and his shoulders. One arm was spread out on the table near the knocked over cup of coffee. His other arm was hanging by his side. There was a small puddle of drool. There was a small stack of messy, unfiled, paperwork.

"Why did he make it so that the Organization loses?" Vodka asks.

"I don't know," Vermouth says. "But somehow I think that he agrees with the boss and me that Akai Shuichi really is the Organization's Silver-Bullet."

**Thank you to Verona-mira for the idea!**


	21. Soccer Player

Gin the Soccer Player

Title: Gin the Soccer Player  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: The Organization members were watching a soccer game. One of the striker's gets injured and a replacement is needed.

**I do not know much about soccer so this chapter might be short like Gin the Ballerino. This one isn't that funny.**

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, and Bourbon were at a soccer stadium. They were watching a soccer game. It was the Flaming Dragons against the Night Ravens. The Flame Dragons were losing. They had 5 points. The Night Ravens had 8 points. One of the Flame Dragons slipped and fell. "Gah!" Titus Ike screamed in pain. "I think I broke my leg!"

"Who will be your replacement?" Kai Ishak asks. "We need someone to replace you."

(A/N: The subs were ambushed by the Night Ravens but they have no proof)

"Let him take a break, Ishak," Gin calls. "He should just heal during the rest of the game."

Kai turned to Gin. "Then you're willing to play, Ikari?"

Gin smirked. "Damn right I am,"

"Hey Aniki," Vodka asks. "Isn't Ikari that soccer player that was skilled in high school, played until college, and then quit?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer, Steve Brawls, said. "The Flaming Dragons will have a replacement. What is your name, player?"

"Melkior Ikari," Gin answer. "The Silver Fang," (Silver Fang sounds too much like Silver Bullet)

"Making a return to soccer," Steve says. "We have Melkior Ikari, the Silver Fang!"

Both fans clapped and cheered. "Go Melkior! Silver Fang! You rule Fang!"

Gin took off his coat, scarf, and hat. He jumped over the railing and got onto the field. The game started again. Kai dribbled the ball to the center. He then kicks it high into the air. Gin jumped and kicked the ball. The ball whizzed past all the players and hit the net. The force was so strong that it went through!

Gin helped the Flaming Dragons score more points. The Flaming Dragons eventually won, 11-8. The crowd cheered. Vermouth had an idea. She emailed her boss.

XXX

The boss opened his email. It read: We should make money by winning soccer tournaments. I know a guy that is very awesome at soccer. Gin should be the captain. Gin should be forced to participate because he killed all the recruits that were already paid. So what do you say?

XXX

The boss liked the idea. Within a week, there was a new soccer team. It was called the Shadow Crows. Gin was the captain by force. The Shadow Crows won all the matches (all they did was kick it into the air and Gin kicked it into the goal). The Shadow Crows won a lot of cash. Part of them went to their paychecks but most of the cash went to paying the Organization members.

"Vodka," Gin said as he put ice on his leg. "Remind me to never bring Vermouth to a soccer game again."


	22. Cop

Gin the Cop

Title: Gin the Cop  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: Akai was chasing Vermouth. A cop stops their high speed chase. The cop is none other than Gin!

"I'll get you Vermouth," Akai muttered.

"You'll never catch me!" Vermouth laughed.

A cop car started chasing the two. The lights were flashing. They both pulled over to the side. The cop came out of the squad car. His hair was silver and waist-length. His eyes were green. He wore the standard cop uniform. He was writing some stuff down into his notebook. "You guys shouldn't go over the speed limit,"

"G-G-Gin!?" Vermouth stammers.

"Y-Y-You're a cop?" Akai adds.

Gin looked up from his journal. He chuckled at Akai and Vermouth's looks on their faces. Their eyes were wide with surprised and their mouths were opened, though not wide open. Gin looks to Akai. "You're FBI Badge is worthless in Japan. You don't have permission to conduct an investigation here. FBI Agents are just normal citizens in Japan."

Akai punched Gin. "You don't have the right to say anything about the FBI."

"You're getting charged for assaulting a cop," Gin said as he clutched his stomach. He took his walkie-talkie from his car. "We have someone who is assaulting a cop. We are near Beika Highway. Get here ASAP."

Akai was angry. He punched Gin across the face. "What right do you have to saying who gets charged for what? You'd be sentenced to death at the gallows if you were discovered."

To Akai's misfortune, the other cops came. They tried to detain Akai. Akai fought back. He almost made it to his car but was tackled by Gin (who enjoyed tackling him). When Akai tried to fight back again, Gin got to beat him up (which he also enjoyed). Akai eventually stopped fighting and was handcuffed. Gin then said, "You will get a speeding ticket; be charged for assaulting a cop; and be charged for resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

Akai was then put into the squad car and the other cops drove him to the station. Gin turned to Vermouth. "You will get a speeding ticket though."

"Damn you Gin," Vermouth muttered. "You're ruining my status as a great actress."

Gin then filled out the speeding ticket and handed it to Vermouth. Gin's radio then received a call. "Ikari we have a 10-91V (animals, vicious) at Teitan Road. We request backup. We got two Rottweilers with rabies, a mountain lion that escaped the zoo, and a Police German Shepherd that has contracted rabies from the other dogs."

Gin looked to Vermouth. "Mention this to the boss and you're dead," He then got into his squad car and left.

**Thank you Le1lan1M112 for helping**


	23. Special 1

Gin's Jobs Special #1

Title: Gin's Jobs Special #1  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: These are funny scenes (that I did not add to the story) from the past Gin's Jobs  
Note: You can hear Barbie Girl in Family Guy episode Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey.  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR ANY SONG(S)!**

**1: Begging (Gin the Housekeeper)**

Vermouth opened the door to see her housekeeper. She recognized him immediately, even without his usual attire. The man was apparently looking at a book. "So hello my name is Melkior Ikari," Gin greets. He looks up from his book. "VERMOUTH WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He then gets down on his knees and starts to beg. "_Please _don't tell the others! Please!"

**2: Nice Dress (By Le1lan1M112) (Gin the Housekeeper)**

Gin was forced to greet all the guests. Akai and Jodie entered. "Hi Gin," Akai greets. "Nice dress,"

"Shut up," Gin growled.

"Be nice to the guests Ginnefer," Vermouth orders. "And take that as a compliment. That is a nice maid dress."

**3: Dance in a Bunny Suit (Gin the Housekeeper) (Credit goes to me, Le1lan1M112, and alanna . daniel . 12)**

"I want to thank you all for coming to my party," Vermouth thanks. "And I would like to announce that Gin is going to be performing a dance in a cute little bunny suit."

"WHAT!?" Gin exclaims.

Vermouth forces Gin to wear a pink bunny suit. Gin went to the stage and started to dance little kiddy dances. The audience laughed. Vermouth videotaped it and posted it on the internet.

"Is that really Aniki?" Vodka asks through a laugh.

"That is totally Gin!" Chianti said. "I never knew he had it in him!"

**4: Dancing (Gin the Game Designer)**

The Organization members headed to the back. They expected a man to be sitting at the desk, counting money. What they didn't expect was the most ruthless, cold-hearted, bloodthirsty assassin to be dancing. The silver-haired man was in a corner with a dancing video game. He also had a microphone in his hand and was singing, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Wrapped in plastic, it's fantastic. Come on, Barbie, let's go party. Ah, ah, ah, yeah,"

The music ended and was replaced by the sounds of the Organization members' laughing. Gin turned around to see the commotion and he was surprised. His microphone dropped to the floor. "Hey Vermouth," Gin asks. "Why is your phone facing at me? Don't tell me you…"

"I totally did!" Vermouth laughed. She uploaded the video to the internet. She then played it.

~FBI Base~

Vermouth had sent a video to the FBI computers. James, curious, played it. All Organization members laughed. Even Akai was laughing at it! In fact, he was the one with the most reaction. He was rolling on the floor and pounding the ground. He was crying tears of laughter. "THAT'S JUST HILARIOUS! GIN IS SINGING BARBIE GIRL!"

**I never really thought I would get reviews. There are so many stories out there that haven't been read yet by anyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing Gin's Jobs. Check out my other stories in my profile. They may not be as great as this one though.**

**The next special will be at 100 reviews.**


	24. Runner

Gin the Runner

Title: Gin the Runner  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: A race is held. Vermouth, Bourbon, and Vodka were watching. Next to them was Masumi Sera. But two of the racers were Gin and Akai Shuichi.  
Special Guest(s): Masumi Sera and Akai Shuichi

"So what's so great about this race?" Vodka asks.

"Something about the world's fastest runners," Bourbon muttered.

"You're partially right, Tooru-nii," The person next to them said. It was coincidentally Bourbon's younger sister, Masumi Sera. "They are not the fastest runners but they are fast. They are running for a 5125000¥ prize."

"What are you doing here, Masumi?" Bourbon asks.

"Shuu-nii is becoming a couch potato," Sera explained. "I signed him up for the race."

XXX

The racers got in their ready position. The starting shot was fired and they sped off. Gin looked to his side and was shocked. "Akai!?"

Akai turned. "Holy shit! Gin?" He then regains a poker face. "You'll never win,"

"At the war between the Organization and the FBI or at this race?" Gin asks. "No matter; I'll win both."

"No you won't!" Akai said.

XXX

Akai and Gin ran their hardest. They were both in the front. They were neck and neck. As they neared the finish line, Akai decided to do a nose dive to win. But he miscalculated and didn't make it. He needed one more _millimeter_! He fell to the ground and Gin won.

"Woohoo!" Gin cheered.

Gin wasn't watching where he was running and ran into a pole (It was the one with the speakers connected to). "Ouch!" The crowd said. "That's gotta hurt!" Vermouth had videotaped Gin hitting into the pole. Gin fell onto his back in a curled position.

"I think Aniki's dead," Vodka said. "He never shows pain so that's either not Aniki or he's dead."

Akai was laughing. "Ha! Ha! You hit a pole!"

The other runners ran to see if the first place winner was okay. They trampled over the FBI Agent. Akai still hadn't crossed the finish line and was therefore last place. "I…hate…races…"

XXX

Vermouth's video had gone viral. The boss of the Organization saw it and laughed. He summoned Gin to his office. "Yes boss?" Gin asks.

"I think you should watch where you're going," The boss says. "You might hit another pole!"

Gin grew angry. "**** you!" He took out his Beretta M9 and shot himself in his head.

XXX

Gin awoke, drenched in sweat. "Whew!" He sighed. "That was just a dream!" He leaned back into his pillows. "I hope that doesn't really happen in the race today."

**Thank you to Le1lan1M112 for helping with this idea**


	25. FBI Agent

Gin the FBI Agent

Title: Gin the FBI Agent  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: Before Akai's Death  
Summary: Vermouth, Vodka, Bourbon, Chianti, and Korn infiltrate FBI Agent Melkior Ikari's birthday party. But the FBI Agent is someone they least expected.

"I'm surprised there were no guards," Vodka said.

"Shh!" Vermouth hushed. "We're supposed to be _infiltrating _the FBI Base!"

"Hey," Bourbon asks. "I have an invitation so why do I have to infiltrate with you guys?"

"Because I'm a higher rank than you and I order you to infiltrate it," Vermouth says. "Wait a second—why would you have an invitation to an FBI meeting?"

"It's not an FBI meeting," Bourbon corrected. "It's Akai's mentor's birthday. His name is Melkior Ikari."

XXX

The five Organization members entered the room where the party was held. There were streamers of a variety of colors. There were tables of food and beverages. There were various activities. There were friends of FBI Agents and kids. Akai was leaning against the wall. "I can't believe you actually tried to infiltrate the place even though you have an invite,"

"Aren't you happy to see your mentor?" Bourbon asks.

"No one believes me when I say that Ikari Melkior is Gin," Akai muttered.

"Your mentor is Gin?" Chianti asks.

"Gin is an FBI Agent?" Vermouth asks.

Akai just said, "Yeah," He then begins to walk away. "If you need me, I'll be getting drunk."

"Does he ever get drunk?" Vodka asks.

"He'll get drunk on his third bottle," Bourbon says.

XXX

"What are you guys doing here?" A voice made the group jump.

The group turned to see…Gin? His hair was long and reached his waist. His eyes were green but not obscured by his bangs. His attire was different. Instead of black clothing, he wore average clothing. He wore blue jeans. He wore a white t-shirt. He wore white and black sneakers. Instead of his usual trench coat, he wore a black windbreaker. His fedora was nowhere in sight.

"A-Aniki?" Vodka stammered.

"I don't see the resemblance between Ikari-san and Gin," Bourbon says. Vermouth held up a picture of Gin. Bourbon glanced at the photo, then at Gin. "I'm still clueless."

Gin chuckled. "Akai did say you were stupid. I actually agree with him for once."

"You agree with him on many things," Bourbon points out. "You agree on why black is the best color. You guys agree on the best types of guns for different situations. You—"

"Enough Bourbon," Gin said.

"It's _your_ birthday?" Chianti asks.

Gin did not answer that question. He reached into his pocket and tossed them a flash drive. "Here's the information. Now leave."

"But it's your birthday," Vermouth says.

XXX

Before Gin could say something, Vermouth ran off. Gin face palmed his self. "I hate her so much."

A woman came up to Gin. Her hair was brown and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were blue. She held two sheathed swords. "Ikari, I declare a rematch!" She tossed a sword to Gin and kept the other for herself. "If you refuse, you are scared of losing to me."

"I accept your challenge, Sierie," Gin agreed.

Sierie charged at Gin. Gin dodged and kicked her in the back. Sierie flee to the ground. Sierie tried once more with the same outcome. "You're cheating!"

"If he's cheating," Akai called. "Cheat also."

Sierie smirked. Akai tossed her a gun. She started shooting at Gin. Gin's eyes widened and started to run. Sierie chased after. "So where is Vermouth?" Vodka asks.

XXX

Vermouth was with Jodie and James. "You do know the FBI Agent is actually Gin,"

"You're just like Shuu," Jodie says. "I don't see a resemblance between the two."

"Ikari-kun is cooler," James says. "Gin is un-cool."

The group joined up with the trio. "How can you not see the similarities between Gin and 'Melkior Ikari'?" Chianti asks. "They're identical!"

Gin jumped to the side of a nearby table. He reached into a bag and took out a tranquilizer. He shot it at Sierie. Sierie collapsed. Gin sighed. "I'd rather stand Vermouth instead of her."

"So Ikari-kun," James asks. "Why don't you infiltrate the Organization?"

"I _am _part of the Organization," Gin says.

"You are?" Jodie asks.

"I'm Gin," Gin says. "How the hell could you not notice?"

"I don't see a resemblance," Jodie and James claimed.

"Right now let's go cut the cake,"

XXX

"Where's the cake?" Gin asks. Vermouth was chuckling. "What's funny? What are you videotaping? All I'm going to do is cut a cake."

Vermouth took out a remote. Gin's eyes widened. Vermouth clicked the remote. Gin looked up. A big cake fell atop of Gin. Gin was covered in frosting, ice cream, and cake. His hair was a mess. Vermouth burst into laughter. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VERMOUTH!" Gin shouted. Gin chased after Vermouth. He even tried shooting at her! Gin was _angry. _No, he was more than that. No words are strong enough to express his anger.

"Wait a second," James asks. "Why did we let Organization members into the party?"

"Because Vermouth knows how to make a party even more fun," Jodie answers. "If only she wasn't a murderer…"

**Now _that _was unexpected.**


End file.
